POV Project Renamon
by LeinsterWolf
Summary: This is a story written in the first person tense, where an inflatable, living Renamon gets into all sorts of sexual trouble with the threat of popping looming over her head.


Renamon grunted as I slapped her ass, the breathy sound almost lost beneath the solid, hollow thud of the impact echoing through her air filled body. The normally prideful Digimon stood in front of me, looking back over her shoulder with her sapphire blue eyes narrowed distastefully. At my previous command, she'd cocked her long, bulky tail behind her, giving me a perfect view of her sleek, elegantly rounded curves. A taut seam ran between her otherwise flawless ass cheeks, showing few creases where the tight vinyl folded in on itself.

I slapped her rump again, making her wince, the vinyl tight as a drum. Cupping one of her ass cheeks with my hand, I stroked her smooth skin gently, sliding my touch up her hips and across the Digimon's lower back, fingertips squealing where they dragged across the golden material. If she'd been flesh and blood, I knew Renamon would have been tensing up at the touch and, as it was, her vinyl was clenched in the closest imitation of tension she was capable of.

Under normal circumstances, the haughty Digimon would never have deigned to let me touch her like this, but it was amazing, I couldn't help thinking, how much that situation had changed the second Rika left us alone together to visit the shop. It probably didn't hurt, I had to admit, that I held a slender pen in my left hand, its tip already extended.

It wasn't, by a long shot, the most threatening implement I could have chosen to use, but that was the point; the tip of a knife could slice right through Renamon's vinyl, but a pen would take considerably more work to do the same task. This meant that I wouldn't have to be as careful when handling it next to her skin, but it also meant that it would be much rougher for the living, breathing inflatable if I chose to use it. I'd been counting on her to realise that and she had with her usual speed.

"Okay" I said, ending my so called inspection, "Good enough. On your knees".

With her head demurely bowed and her hands clasped in front of her, Renamon turned around to face me, ears pinned back against her head. Her long, puffy tail flowed along behind her, bobbing against the bedroom wall with a soft, hollow thump and a rustle. Slowly, with her vinyl squeaking softly and creasing along the hollows behind her knees, she lowered herself onto them.

Reaching down, I quickly unbuckled my belt and let my jeans weight carry them down over my hips to gather around my ankles, leaving me in just my boxers. My shaft, already stiff from groping her tight, vinyl skin, was clearly defined under the cotton, but not fully hard just yet. I slid my underwear down over my thighs, my shaft warming and starting to throb longingly as cool air brushed my bare skin.

I couldn't help smiling triumphantly as her sapphire blue eyes darted up to fix on my package. Renamon knelt so obediently in front of me, hands resting on her thighs, legs curled under her bouncy rump with her long tail resting behind her.

I kicked my jeans and boxers aside, before quickly dragging my shirt up over my shoulders. Dropping it to one side, I took a second to relish the sensation of standing, fully naked, in front of the inflatable Digimon. Still holding the slender pen in my left hand, I slid it between two of my fingers, in imitation of a cigarette, and playfully tapped her on the nose to create a soft, hollow 'tap' that prompted her to look up into my eyes.

"Go on" I encouraged her with a smile.

Renamon's eyes dropped to my semi hard shaft. Lifting one oversized paw, moving without a hint of hesitation, she brought it up between my thighs. I groaned, my cock visibly throbbing as she cupped my balls, a rush of electric warmth blooming at her touch. Her vinyl was soft and sleek, yet surprisingly firm. It creaked softly as she gently stroked my bare flesh without ever touching my shaft, curling her giant claws in around my sack, letting them graze her palm slowly.

The Digimon massaged my balls with her squeaky paw, gently rubbing them first in slow circles and then back and forth. She got a little more vigorous, quickening her pace and pressing up between my thighs as my shaft hardened rapidly under her attention. It rose to stand ramrod straight between my legs, throbbing hungrily as warmth pulsed from base to tip.

I looked down at her, enjoying the sight of Renamon kneeling submissively between my legs, her vinyl gleaming in the late evening sunlight streaming through a nearby window, her eyes lowered and ears pinned back in the picture of servitude. The proud, haughty Digimon, reduced to a sex toy by something as simple as a pen.

Renamon's arm moved back and forth as she gripped my orbs in her paw, the hard nubs of her claws tips stroking tentatively across my tender flesh. With my cock rock hard already from her attentive touch, I figured it was time to move onto the next thing I had in mind.

"Okay" I said, making her pause and look up at me with those beautiful, sapphire eyes, "Start sucking".

Her impassive gaze flickered to my hard cock and then back to me hesitantly. Seeing her distaste at the command plain on her face, I pointedly lifted the pen. Her paw squealed as she dragged it across my balls one last time, her skin warm from my body, and Renamon moved it up to grip my throbbing shaft. I couldn't hold back a groan as her sleek fingers, creaking softly, closed firmly around my sensitive flesh.

Renamon tentatively licked her lips as she shifted forward, getting closer to me while lowering my shaft gently towards her muzzle. Opening her mouth, the Digimon edged her head forward and, with a deep sigh that sent her warm breath washing across my tip, slipped the head of my cock into her angular snout. Her lips closed around it, encasing me in the velvety soft, moist embrace of her jaws. Without any hesitation now, she grazed her hand down my shaft to brace her splayed fingers against my groin as she lowered herself onto my cock.

My length slid smoothly into her muzzle, gliding across her slick tongue until my tip thudded against the soft vinyl forming the back of her throat. Renamon gagged for a heartbeat before arching her neck backwards, finding her depth.

My cock filled her muzzle, nestling neatly between her two rows of hard, rubbery fangs. Her tongue curled and dragged along the underside of my shaft, eliciting a sigh of pleasure from me as the Digimon closed her eyes and, brows furrowing, began to slide back and forth along my length. Renamon's tongue slathered my flesh from every angle she could reach, her muzzle crinkling softly as her vinyl creased with the added pressure.

I reached down with my free hand to cup the back of her head gently, her tight skin squealing softly as I stroked my fingertips across it encouragingly. Renamon cracked an eye to peer up at me for an uncertain second, pausing in her bobbing, but when I gave her head a firm pat, she attentively resumed her sucking.

Closing her eye, the Digimon started licking me harder, her cheeks indenting slightly as she slid back and forth, her lips forming a tight seal around my flesh. Renamon's skin squeaked tantalisingly as her tongue swept across my shaft and, when she slid back up my length, she lashed it across my tip, which only made my cock buck and spurt a drop of pre into her waiting maw. She gagged on the liquid, pausing briefly to noisily swallow it.

I applied a little more pressure to the back of her head, forcing Renamon down on my cock as I arched my hips into her waiting muzzle. Her black nose tapped against my naval as my length slid deep into her warm mouth, the vinyl bunching up under the pressure, creasing roughly. She flicked an ear and, probably figuring that the sooner she could make me finish, the sooner she could stop, the Digimon lifted her free hand between my legs again.

I spread them, muscles across my thighs locking up in pleasure as her sleek paw found my balls again. Warmth spread upwards from them like a tidal wave as she returned to massaging them. I started to pant as I felt my orgasm approaching and, not wanting our fun to end just yet, I patted the back of her head firmly, fingertips squealing against her skin. Her eyes snapped open, turning to look up at me as she froze, an ear cocked attentively.

"Slow down a sec" I told her and Renamon slid smoothly backwards, off the throbbing length of my cock.

Her skin squeaked adorably as she settled back onto her haunches, leaving my shaft bathed in her warm spit. The Digimon's eyes fell to focus on it again and she slid her right hand down from where it had been pressed against my stomach to encircle my shaft again with the delicious squeal of wet vinyl. Still slowly massaging the two orbs between my legs, Renamon licked her lips reflexively as she started to stroke her firm paw up and down my length, which bucked in response to her tender touch, pumping another drop of pre to my tip. She swept it away with a stroke of her large paw.

Renamon's movements were quick, firm and incredibly soft as she jerked me off, rubbing her spit into my skin. My breath caught in my throat as she reached my tip, before firmly sliding her fingers back down my length. Her other hand never ceased its tantalising work between my legs, her soft, silky smooth vinyl caressing my tender balls.

Just when I was about to reprimand her for apparently ignoring my order, she did just that and slowed down. It still felt heavenly to be mauled by the yellow Digimon, but I wasn't in immediate danger of blowing my load anymore.

For her part, Renamon kept her eyes trained on my tip, her expression carefully neutral. I let her work away at my shaft, her skin crinkling and squealing where she drew the vinyl across my bare skin teasingly. Her touch was surprisingly solid, considering that she was a sentient inflatable, but from what I understood, her interior had been reinforced with thin vinyl walls in places to help keep her shape.

These walls, complete with tiny holes in them to allow air to pass between her chambers, were at least partially the reason her paws in particular felt as solid as they did. The fact that she'd been tightly inflated, by Rika no less, probably didn't hurt either, since the added pressure meant that there was less give possible in her curvy frame.

More pre pulsed from my tip as I focused on her tender touch, revelling in the lusty warmth throbbing through my hips. I left streaks of my warm fluid behind on Renamon's tight vinyl skin, which took over as lubricant since her saliva had mostly dried up and I sighed softly as she slathered it across the length of my cock. Every creak of her skin sent a tremor of pleasure shivering through my body.

"Okay" I breathed, "Lube me up again". She stared up at me blankly, her hands pausing in their work, which only prompted me to roll my eyes.

"Blow me again" I commanded and her ear flicked as her sapphire eyes fell to my shaft's pulsing head.

This time, Renamon couldn't quite hide the faintest frown of distaste at what she was about to do, but dutifully guided my cock towards her muzzle again anyway. Opening her lips, she slid my length back home into her warmth without hesitation, closing her eyes as she started to bob quickly back and forth.

Again, her tongue slid along the underside of my cock, sending pleasure jolting through my hips every time she reached my tip and gave it a quick once over to clean it of pre. The inflatable Digimon had me groaning and panting again in no time, especially when she started to quicken her circling of my balls with her firm paw.

Renamon's cheek bulged and curved where she ran the head of my cock along its interior, first one side and then the other as she sank my dick into her muzzle. Her mouth was softer than I'd ever imagined, warm, deliciously wet and slippery. The sight of her narrow, angular head sweeping back and forth along the length of my rock hard cock was sexier than I'd ever thought possible, especially when her vinyl squeaked when my tip rubbed against the back of her throat.

I reached down with my right hand to cradle her head again, an ear flicking as she felt it settle into place. The next time she slid back along my cock, though, leaving just my tip parting her lips, I gave a hard, solid thrust into her muzzle, driving myself deep into her warm depths hard enough to make her grunt. She instinctively tried to pull back as her eyes shot open, but my fingertips indented her vinyl as I held her firmly in place and quickly started to jackhammer my hips back and forth.

Eyes wide, Renamon could do nothing as I fucked her muzzle, spurting pre across her waiting tongue. Her black nose thudded into my groin, just above my shaft, crinkling under the pressure with each thrust. The broad paw cupping my balls had frozen in place, while her other pressed against my thigh, fingers splaying as she braced herself.

She creaked as I fucked her narrow muzzle hard, but it wasn't long before I had to slow my pace, my rock hard dick trembling with pent up arousal as I felt my climax threatening to break loose. I was freely pumping pre across her rubbery fangs and velvet smooth tongue, but I didn't want to finish so soon. I fucked her face for another second before easing myself out of her muzzle slowly, the muscles along my legs trembling with electric pleasure.

Renamon's paw left my pulsing balls with a soft squeak and she let it drop to her side. Breathing heavily, I looked down at the inflatable and Renamon met my gaze, sapphire eyes narrowed balefully. Briefly, I saw them flicker towards the pen I held.

"I think I'm about ready" I said, smiling down at her, "Are you?"

The Digimon flicked an ear dismissively but, this time, didn't even bother trying to hide her wince at the idea of what was coming next. Reaching down, I took her paw and squeezed it gently, enjoying the sound of her vinyl skin creaking softly.

Pulling her upright, I turned to look across the room towards the bed Rika had provided for me when I'd first arrived at her house; ironically, it was a plump air mattress. I walked across to it, my stiff cock standing to attention between my legs, and pulled her along in my wake. She offered no real resistance, but that came as no surprise while I still had the pen in my hand.

Releasing her hand as we neared the airbed, I turned back to face her and plopped down onto it with a heavy thud, my shaft, slick with her saliva, bobbing with the impact. Renamon looked down at me impassively, her sapphire blue eyes cold as I shuffled back onto the pocketed surface of the mattress her owner had given me. I plucked up one of the pillows Rika had left in a neat stack to one side and slipped it behind my head. With a sigh of relief, I lay back down on the inflatable, sprawling across its surface comfortably.

"Come on then" I encouraged Renamon lightly, waving her forward with the hand that still held the pen I'd used to threaten her into our current position.

Of course, I would have preferred it if I hadn't needed a popping implement to coerce her into this sort of thing, but I knew something like that would never happen naturally. Not when Renamon seemed to run entirely on the strength of her own arrogance.

The Digimon let loose a deep sigh, but took a step forward all the same, her long legs gleaming where the evening sunlight caught their sleek curves. She fluidly swung a leg over me and I watched her foot touch down on the tight vinyl of the airbed just below my hip, noting how she didn't even make the slightest indent in it. She was halfway through leaning down to mount me when I stopped her.

"No you don't" I said, holding up a hand.

The Digimon froze, partway between balancing precariously on the airbed and squatting, looking down at me expectantly. I motioned for her to turn around and she stared blankly at the gesture for a long second. I sighed dramatically; for someone with such a high opinion of herself, Renamon could be surprisingly dense at times, it seemed.

"Turn around" I told her, watching as realisation slowly dawned in her eyes.

"Oh" she muttered, her voice strangely neutral.

Showing no lack of poise or grace, Renamon rose smoothly back to her full height above me and did as I said, a foot set to either side of my hips, the puffy chamber of air that served as her tail sweeping to one side behind her with the softest of squeaks. Cocking the limb upright, the inflatable Digimon slowly hunkered down over me, hollows appearing across the backs of her knees as the vinyl creased, while the curves of her rump tightened around the air within her body, making them appear firmer than usual.

My eyes were drawn to those curves, roaming over her hips admiringly, before settling on the mound between them. Despite being made from vinyl, the folds of her slit looked incredibly tight, sleek and inviting, the fuck tunnel's entrance creased around her sheath.

Renamon slid smoothly into a kneeling position with her back to me, her thick tail flowing into a graceful arc along the curve of her lower back. Unable to resist the urge any longer, I reached up to stroke my hands squeakily across her plump, vinyl cheeks. She tensed up as much as she could at my touch, even before I gave her rump a soft squeeze. _That_ made her jump a little.

There was still the fact that I held the pen in my left hand, nestled between my two foremost fingers, though I'd angled its blunt end to prod against her vinyl skin instead of the sharp one. Still, she didn't exactly seem like she appreciated the sensation of even that stroking across her surface. Teasing her was deliciously fun and I took a guilty second to do just that.

Just the sight of her deliciously sleek curves was enough to maintain my raging boner and I alternated between stroking and squeezing her rump for another long second. There was a prominent squeak from her neck as Renamon turned to look over her shoulder at me, annoyance clear on her features.

Smiling up at her, I dragged my fingertips across her rump one last time, before reaching down to take my cock in hand, surprised by just how wet and warm it still felt after all the Digimon's attention. With my other hand, still firmly planted on her smooth hip, I gently pressed down on her.

Renamon needed no further instruction this time and lowered herself towards my shaft. I couldn't help groaning as my tip grazed the taut curves of her rump; her skin barely indented under the pressure as I ground my cock into the crevice between her ass cheeks. I guided it up across her heavenly soft skin, angling my tip towards her tightly puckered hole, bare flesh screeching against the material. Its interior folds had been printed a darker shade of orange than the surrounding vinyl, making it an alluring target.

My tip slid into the hollow of her opening and, letting it rest there, I lifted my guiding hand to settle back into place on her hip again, noticing how her tight skin squeaked softly as she tried to instinctively pull away from the prodding pressure between her ass cheeks. With a soft gasp, I pressed her tight hips down onto my shaft.

Renamon's vinyl folds parted with just the right amount of resistance as my tip slipped into her inner sleeve, before clasping in around my flesh with surprising force. Pleasure rocked through my body, muscles standing taut for a long heartbeat as my cock eagerly throbbed in response to her grip, pumping more pre to help lubricate the way, bathing her tunnel in the slick liquid.

I squirmed under her, weaving my hips from side to side, letting her grasping butt hole grip my tip tight enough to hold my rod in place. I looked up at the Digimon and met her wide eyed stare; Renamon knelt perfectly still and unmoving over my hips, her broad paws resting on her own thighs for stability.

Firmly, I pulled her down onto my dick and watched as her expression changed from one of surprise to a wince of discomfort that flashed one of her rubbery canines. Her eyes drifted away from mine, travelled across the floor of the room to the window, settling there as she eased herself down onto my rock hard shaft. Her thick walled, internal tunnel crinkled and creaked in response to my tip sliding forcefully deeper, my flesh throbbing in response as her warmth enveloped my sensitive length, inch by inch. Her rump settled into place over my hips with a tantalising squeal, burying my length in her body.

The inflatable Digimon let out a soft grunt of discomfort as it bucked inside her body, wracked by electric waves of lust. Sighing heavily, barely holding back the urge to begin panting already, I spent another long second mauling her hips again, enjoying the sounds my fingers made as they bit into her vinyl. I started to feel a distinct difference between the tight skin of her body and the clutching sheath gripping my cock; her interior felt tougher and grainier, adding a welcome change in texture.

Renamon had no significant weight to pin me down, which was definitely an odd sensation, but resting between her plump rump and the soft curves of the air mattress, I figured it wouldn't be a deal breaker. The contrast between her silky smooth skin against my thighs and the gentle roughness of the airbed cradling me was better than I could ever have expected.

"Okay" I said, giving her a last, hard slap on the rump, "Get to it".

With her tail still artfully curled behind her, following the arc of her lower back, Renamon began to slowly bounce up and down on me. Her motions, slow and smooth, filled the room with the rhythmic, soft creaking of her taut vinyl. She dragged her fuck tunnel up and down my length, crinkling every inch of the way. I gripped her hips hard, digging my fingers into her firm yellow skin as pleasure surged through my body. The sight of my length buried in her asshole as she fluidly rose and fell on it was so sexy it almost had me blowing my load already.

Laying my head back on the airbed, I let her ride me for a long moment, working away with her slow, gentle style, muzzle twisted into an uncomfortable scowl.

"Harder" I breathed and she complied instantly.

Pushing off from her knees, Renamon impaled herself on my throbbing cock, the sounds emanating from her body intensifying as her pace quickened. She landed on my thighs as hard as she could with each bounce, thuds echoing through her hollow body with every motion of her hips. The rougher texture of her inner sleeve stroked and massaged every inch of my warm length at once, gripping at it and drawing out every drop of pre I could pump into her.

The thick chamber of air serving as her tail bobbed behind the Digimon, effortlessly capturing my attention. Reaching up, I hooked a hand around the limb and pulled it down to my chest. Renamon froze in her grinding, neck squeaking as she turned to look back at me, eyes narrowing balefully. I wrapped my arms around her voluptuous tail, hugging it hard enough for my fingertips to indent its stretchy vinyl deeply, revelling in the sensation of the material pressing against my bare flesh. It twitched in my grip, giving me the distinct impression she didn't particularly like having it touched.

Holding it tight, I gave a hard, sharp thrust up into her ass, reminding her of the task at hand. Getting the point, the inflatable Digimon returned to bouncing up and down on my rod. I felt a new warmth building at the base of my shaft as I started to meet her motions with short, hard thrusts up into her hollow body and she started grunting in time with them, her tail tugging against my merciless grip.

My eyes were drawn towards the six 'spikes' protruding from her shoulder blades, three to either side in imitation of furry tufts. With my electric orgasm fast approaching, I released her tail and reached up with both hands. She grunted as my fingers closed around those inflatable spikes, three in each hand and hauled her suddenly backwards. Arching her back towards my chest, Renamon landed on her own tail, making it tighten between our bodies.

Pulling back on the inflatable chambers hard, straining the seams connecting them to the Digimon's body, I started to fuck her faster, pounding my length of sensitive flesh into her with long, smooth thrusts of my hips. Renamon's mouth opened in a gasp as my dick slammed home, my balls starting to slap rhythmically against her rump.

The inflatable shuffled over me, freeing her legs from either side of my thighs and hiking them into the air as much as she could without straining the seams where her tail connected to her body. With them cocked like they were, I had free reign of her ass and pounded my hips up into hers as hard and fast as I could, thumping them into the taut vinyl, letting her grainy sheath massage every inch of my length, slathered in my pre.

Unable to hold back any longer, I slammed my dick into her anal passage and exploded inside her. A flood of pleasure coursed from the base of my cock to my tip and I let out a low groan as I finally came. My thick length bucked as I pumped my load into her fuck tunnel, spraying its interior with thick strands of cum. Renamon stiffened over me as I filled her with my fluids, eyes widening in something close to disbelief as I sprayed her inner walls with my load.

Once I was sure I'd shot as much of my cum into her body as I possibly could, I slowly dragged my length out of her slick sheath, letting it flop to one side, still visibly throbbing. My moan finally faded away as I loosened my merciless grip on her shoulders spikes. Renamon smoothly slid forward, back onto her knees to straddle my hips as she swept her tail into a graceful arc behind her, the chamber dimpled and creased from my fingers.

Breathing hard and heavy, I looked up at her as the Digimon shifted painfully from knee to knee, probably trying to loosen up her vinyl after the pounding I'd just given her. She tentatively reached down between her legs to prod at her rump with a claw, frowning as it came away coated in my slick juices.

"Lick it clean" I told her and the vulpine inflatable shot me an unenthusiastic glance.

With a heavy sigh, she lifted her paw to her blunt muzzle, opened her jaws and extended her tongue to lap my cum free of her claw with a few smooth, meticulous strokes.

"How was that?" I asked, grinning, my chest still heaving.

"Definitely better for you than it was for me" Renamon answered acidly.

She wriggled her hips from side to side, probably testing to see just how uncomfortable a tunnel full of my seed could feel. Apparently, the answer was 'a lot', judging by her expression. I lay under her for another long moment, enjoying the afterglow of my orgasm. My breathing slowed, while Renamon hunkered over me on her knees and flexed her puffy tail behind her.

I heaved a contented sigh and revelled in the sensation of sinking back into the airbed under us, my cock still throbbing pleasantly. As I let my eyes roam over her slender hips and full ass, my rod started to respond. Slowly, but surely, my dick started to stiffen, aching as it hardened so soon after its last explosive release.

Lifting the pen, I rapped it against her rump with a soft, hollow thump, getting her attention.

"Ready for round two?" I asked, prompting her to roll her eyes yet again.

Nevertheless, when I motioned for her to turn around, the Digimon complied. Her body squeaked alluringly as she shuffled around to face me, settling over my thighs without placing any real weight on them. She watched impassively as my cock stiffened back towards full mast, broad paws resting on her thighs.

"Feel free to give me a hand" I told her. Renamon's sapphire eyes flickered up to meet mine and she scowled with a soft rustle of vinyl.

"That's not nearly as clever as you thing" she told me firmly before returning her stony gaze to my cock.

"It's a good thing I'm not trying to impress you then" I told her with a smirk.

"You wouldn't be able to" Renamon muttered.

Lifting her broad, right paw to her muzzle, she opened it and slid her wet, pink tongue into view. She drew it across her ridged vinyl paw pad with a soft squeak, leaving behind a slender trail of warm saliva. Her head bobbing slightly, the inflatable licked her paw another few times, slathering it in her juices, her heavy lidded eyes examining it passively after the last lash of her tongue.

Apparently satisfied, she leaned back over me, reached down and took my throbbing shaft in her gentle grip. My muscles locked up in pleasure as her wet, cool, smooth fingers wrapped around my torturously warm dick. My shaft throbbed against her soft touch, pulsing eagerly in response to her air filled skin. Her vinyl squeaked rhythmically as she rubbed it up and down my rod, the sound soft and soothing. It didn't take long for her touch to bring my length back to its original firmness, even before my eyes wandered to the pink slit nestled between her legs.

Once I was rock hard and throbbing lustily against her palm, Renamon looked up at me hesitantly. It was all I could do to nod, pleasure coursing through every inch of my aching body. She swept a fingertip across the head of my shaft, rubbing a drop of pleasantly warm pre into my sensitive flesh, slathering me up as much as she could, though I figured it was as much for her benefit as mine.

Then she gripped my cock firmly in her hand and smoothly slipped first one knee over my hip and then the other, fluidly mounting me. Pushing off from the airbed, Renamon rose above me, straight backed and proud with one hand braced on my stomach and the other angling my member towards the cleft between her legs.

With her sapphire eyes fixed demurely on my chest, the inflatable Renamon lowered herself onto my shaft. My dick throbbed achingly, almost painfully, as soon as my tip touched the soft mound of vinyl between her thighs. I spurted pre across the pink, velvet smooth material, which only prompted her to grimace as she felt drops of the warm liquid against her outer lips.

Squirming her body with a soft rustle of vinyl, Renamon gingerly slipped my tip into her fuck tunnel. It was softer than her rear entrance, smoother, but still tight enough to grip me lustily. Her inner sleeve clasped my head with surprising strength for an inflatable, holding it ramrod straight as the Digimon withdrew her hand from my shaft. I had to remind myself to breathe as pleasure rippled through the length of my rock hard dick, throbbing as I pumped more pre into her opening.

With painstaking slowness, Renamon lowered herself onto my shaft. Frowning in discomfort, she sank until most of my cock was buried in her body, before pressing down on my stomach as she arched her hips back up, until only my tip remained to part her pussy's lips. Her vinyl clutched at my bare skin, dragging against it, tugging on the length of my shaft. As she wriggled her hips, it became obvious that the Digimon was trying to draw more of my pre out of my tip to help lubricate the way and I was only too happy to oblige, leaking thick drops of my seed into her opening.

Sliding her hands up to my chest, Renamon leaned over me as she braced herself, hips weaving in small, sensual circles, sending electric tendrils of fire rippling down my cock and into my hips. Second by second, I felt her vinyl folds growing sleeker against my highly sensitive tip, bathing it in my own pre and she did her best to milk me for more. The inflatable worked herself up and down in slow, smooth strokes, spreading my juices as much as she could across the length of her fuck tunnel, never lowering herself past the mark she'd already set.

Reaching up, I settled my hands into position over her plump, taut hips, the pen still settled between the fingers of my left. Her head ducked slightly as she looked down at the instrument I'd chosen to threaten her with again, pausing for just a pounding heartbeat before resuming her gentle grinding. Her skin squealed as I dug my fingers into her vinyl, groping her ass.

Still probably figuring that the quicker she could get me to orgasm, the sooner I'd leave her alone, Renamon forced herself down on my shaft hard. Her muzzle opened to let loose a throaty gasp as she enveloped my entire length in her cool, slick fuck tunnel. Her hips creakily touched mine as she impaled herself on my length, her eyes drifting shut as I hit something special inside her.

A soft sigh escaped Renamon's lips as she eased herself back up off my rod, her inner tunnel clutching my skin every inch of the way, her paw pads pressing hard against my chest until her vinyl skin stood firm. I groaned as she slid fluidly up and down my cock, her hips rising and falling sinuously, vinyl creaking under my hands.

I shifted the pen between my fingers until it rested against her ass cheek, its exposed tip indenting her skin as she ground against my rock hard shaft. Renamon stiffened over me the moment she felt it touch her yellow vinyl, freezing for a long second as she lowered her head to glower at me.

In spite of this, the Digimon worked back up to a rhythm quickly, hips rising and falling roughly, her inner tunnel creaking as my dick slid in and out of its length, bathing it in my pre. Renamon squirmed as she humped me, weaving her hips from side to side to hit every angle of her pussy with my pre soaked tip, lubricating every inch she could reach to make it less grating for both of us where bare flesh met vinyl.

I watched as her long, bulbous tail swept up into a hook behind her, lying across the slender curve of her back in the shape of a big, puffy question mark. Pressing down on my chest hard, the rubbery nubs of her claws digging into my skin, Renamon rocked against me and my eyes flittered down from her muzzle to her moulded breasts. Considering the fact that she had been constructed from vinyl, they were connected to her body by ridged seams, which left little room for them to actually bounce around like their flesh and blood counterparts.

Reaching up with my right hand, my left remaining in place with the pen poised over her ass cheek, I cupped her large breast, marvelling at how blatantly naked and sexualised the inflatable Digimon was, complete with the tunnel my dick was buried in. The idea of Rika being constantly shadowed by what was essentially a living fuck doll sent a thrill of kinky lust through my body.

Stroking her firm, yellow breast, I gave it a sudden, hard squeeze and Renamon winced as the air inside the orb hissed back into her torso through the connections between their chambers. Releasing her breast, I watched as the heavily creased vinyl quickly filled back out, returning to the sleek, curved mound it had been a moment before in a matter of seconds.

She was still scowling disapprovingly at me when she started to fuck me properly; her movements took on a harder, quicker rhythm as she started stroking my cock with her pussy. With each swerve of her hips, she caressed my sensitive rod with her inner sleeve, massaging every inch of her tunnel with the throbbing length of flesh.

Considering the fact that I'd been leaking pre into her body ever since first penetrating the Digimon, her pussy was already well lubricated. With her hips thumping down on me, creaking as her vinyl skin pulled tight around the air within her slim body, I could feel myself quickly approaching my second explosive orgasm. Breathing hard, I gripped her hips and pulled her down onto my shaft, holding her firmly in place as every muscle in my body stood rigid. My cock bucked inside her pussy, pulsing with every frenzied beat of my heart, and I saw her tense over me, already cringing in expectation.

I let out an explosive sigh of pleasure, every muscle aching as I succeeded in holding back the rising tide of my second orgasm, if only just. When she didn't feel the expected flood of my seed into her body, the Digimon looked down at me with a quirked eyebrow.

Without offering any explanation, I slid my hands up her slender hips and shuffled under her into a more comfortable position, practically leaving behind an imprint in the inflatable bed as I gasped down air, giving my rock hard dick a moment to wind down after its near release. Once I felt ready enough to continue, I gripped her waist gently and smoothly rolled her over onto her back with a startled squeak.

Without my dick ever leaving her pussy's depths, I reversed our positions in a heartbeat, my knees digging deep into the airbed. Unprepared, Renamon didn't have enough time to get her tail out of the way before my weight came down on her, sandwiching the limb between her body and the air mattress. Her skin tightened noticeably under me, creaking and crinkling softly as the edges along her seams smoothed out under the pressure.

Her skin squealed as she shifted under me, prompting my also pulsing cock to buck inside her body, spurting more pre as I shuffled into a more comfortable position, my hands sinking into the ridged surface of the airbed to either side of her shoulders. Her legs were trapped between my thighs, creating a pleasant cushion of air beneath my ass, but despite this, I took pity on her latest grimace and widened my knees to give her room to spread them a little wider. Renamon squirmed again, frowning almost thoughtfully on top of her now taut tail.

"Get out of me for a second" the vulpine Digimon muttered. When I only regarded her curiously, she sighed impatiently and said, "I need to get more comfortable here".

Figuring it couldn't hurt, especially with the pen still in hand, I tentatively arched my hips backwards, unable to resist a grunt as her smooth, slippery walls gripped at my length, tugging on it in the most erotic way. Once my tip slipped out of her pussy, she nimbly drew her knees up towards her ample chest, slipping them smoothly over my shoulders to spread herself wide for me. Her sapphire eyes met mine and she gave me a withering look.

"See?" she said acidly, "Let's get this over with".

"You're terrible at talking dirty" I grinned, "You know that, right?"

"Really?" Renamon heaved a theatrical sigh, before deepening her voice to a husky whisper and continuing, "Oh please, do me the honour of fucking me, won't you? I just can't bare the suspense. Fuck me".

"Better" I chuckled, despite the sarcasm lacing her tone.

I gripped my warm dick and guided it back to her entrance, already drenched in my pre. I slipped back inside of the inflatable without the slightest resistance and plunged myself home back into her body with a hollow, 'thud' as my hips connected with her plump rump. With her legs thrown up over my shoulders, the angle was perfect to slide into her and I drew back my hips, just to eagerly thrust my length back into her body.

Renamon hooked her paws into the lee of her knees, gripping them tight as I started to fuck her again, rocking her on the pillow of air her tail had become. Her warm, wet, smooth tunnel stroked every inch of my throbbing dick with each thrust, while the tip of my pen dragged across the airbed, leaving behind a faded line of blue ink. Her skin squealed under the force of my thrusts, every contact of skin on the Digimon's taut vinyl emitting a sound. Despite the pressure on her body, she was still plump enough to be bouncy, creating a comfortable cushion of air to pound my length into.

It didn't take long for me to build back up to a quick, frenzied rhythm, her vinyl pulsing against my body each time my hips thudded into hers, filling the room with the gentle squeaking of vinyl and the deeper groaning of the air mattress. My muscles had started to burn long ago, but now they were on fire, matching the warmth building between my hips and this time, I made no effort to hold back my orgasm.

Plunging myself to the hilt in Renamon's pussy, I let out a shuddering moan and exploded inside her. My cock pulsed from base to tip as I unloaded a flood of thick cum into her fuck tunnel, spraying the liquid across every inch of her inner sleeve. A tremulous shiver rippled through my body as I finally emptied myself into the yellow Digimon, my dick bucking until she'd drained every last drop from me that I had to offer.

Renamon let out a loud sigh, glaring up at me as my aching muscles trembled, the tension finally draining from them with my climax. She grunted when I collapsed on top of her though. My head thudded down on the firm pillows her breasts presented and I couldn't help nuzzling into them as I stroked my hands up and down her tight sides adoringly. Instinctively, I rocked back and forth, letting her sopping wet tunnel massage my cock for another long second.

"Are we done yet?" Renamon's soft voice asked in my ear and the question made me smile. "I'm not a pillow. That's what the air mattress is for". As if to emphasise her point, she slapped a paw down on the inflatable bed with a hollow thump.

"Alright" I muttered, gingerly drawing my shaft out of her.

This time, it was my turn to wince as my hyper sensitive tip slipped out of her fuck tunnel, trailing enough cum to leave a wet patch behind on the material under us. Pushing off from her, I rocked upright onto my knees, giving the Digimon just enough room to roll nimbly backwards, springing nimbly back to her feet. Her weight made no difference to my bed and, in her absence, I collapsed back onto it with a heavy sigh.

"I'll definitely need to clean myself" Renamon commented above me, cocking one long leg straight up in the air to look down at the cleft between her legs.

"Mhm" I hummed sleepily, looking up at her, yellow vinyl gleaming in the warm afternoon sunlight, "We wouldn't want Rika to see you like that".

"Yeah" Renamon said, thoughtfully regarding her slit, before her eyes met mine and she flashed a wicked grin, "Next time, though, you're going to have to find something different to threaten me with".

Lifting her right paw, she showed off the pen I'd been using throughout our role play, nestled between two fingers.

"Let's see how creative you can get" she muttered, before setting the pen between her rubbery fangs.

"I'm just looking forward to getting to bone you again" I admitted tiredly.

"Can't wait" Renamon rolled her eyes as she turned to walk away, her slender hips swaying teasingly behind her.


End file.
